Exiled
by RosewickCrack4Lyfe
Summary: The Second Doctor is facing exile;having beaten the War Lord, he is now under trial by the Time Lords. Having faced the threat of exile, he is given a choice, some may call him foolish for taking it, but nonetheless the Doctor takes this choice and is thrown into an adventure not even he could predict. #OldWho/#GriffinDoctor (Currently On Hiatus due to school)
1. Exiled

Entry

Scared and alone, that is what the Doctor felt at this very moment. He knew when calling in the Time Lords that this sham of a trial of his could have happened, but he did it anyways.

He knew after seeing the horrors of the War Chief and War Lord's mad experiments to take these poor saps from their own time lines to fight in some barbaric ' _game_ '. He knew that if this plan had not been stopped both the humans involved along with the rest of the galaxy would suffer under both of their tyrannical rule. Nevertheless, the Doctor was scared at what would happen next.

"Now then, what about me?", The Doctor solemnly stated to the lead Time Lord. He had seen the fates of his two companions, Zoe and Jamie. He was content knowing that even if they wouldn't fully remember all of their adventures together they would at least be able to live their own lives to the fullest.

"We have accepted your plea that there is evil in this universe, which must be fought and that you have still a part to play in this battle.", the lead Time Lord said with a faint smirk that the Doctor know was hiding something deeper in thought.

The Doctor was in shock, ' _They have actually considered my plea to help the galaxy? Have the Time Lords really changed from the passive people they once were?_ '. He thought to himself seeing that the Time Lords of old would never have actually accepted what he had said. Still he knew that the smirk that the main judge had was hiding something very ominous.

"So does that mean you will let me go free?, the Doctor asked inquisitively as he had wished to do so with every fiber of his being.

The lead Time Lords smirk grew larger as he turned his head towards his fellow Time Lord, turning back he said ,"Not entirely ", he said with his smirk turning into a more neutral tone, "We have noticed your particular interest in the planet Earth, the frequency of your visits must of given you special knowledge on the inhabitants of this planet and its problems.".

The Doctor having heard this now realized why that smirk he saw earlier looked so ominous, were the Time Lords really going to have Earth be involved with the punishment he was going to receive?

"Well yes, I suppose so, I suppose that's true, Earth seems to be more vulnerable than others yes.", he replied back to them, not liking where the situation with his punishment was going.

"For that reason you will be sent back to that planet.", the Time Lord paused knowing that the following words would crush the Doctor, "In **exile** ".

"What?, He exclaimed in shock hearing what his punishment was, fear was now coursing through his body, in-between both his hearts , knowing that exile was the least of his worries at the time.

The Time Lord continued with the sentencing, " You will be sent to 20th Century Earth, and will remain there as long as we see fit, and during that time the secrets of the Tardis will be held from you.", he said in finality.

The Doctor at that moment finally realized the true scope of his punishment: the Time Lords were going to send him to Earth to ' _protect_ ' it which would mean he would be stuck there with no way of escape. "You cannot send me to one primitive planet, in one century in time!", the Doctor proclaimed trying to argue against what he knew was the inventible. "Besides, I'm known on the Earth, it would be very awkward for me.", knowing that groups like UNIT had worked with him before and would be curious to find the secret he held from them.

"You appearance has change before Doctor, it will change again and that is part of the sentence.", the lead Time Lord retorted as if trying to alleviate the obvious shock on the Doctor's face.

"YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE WHAT I LOOK LIKE WITHOUT CONSULTING ME!", the Doctor screamed in panic as he saw that time was running out in the trial. "You will have an opportunity to choose your new appearance Doctor." the Time Lord said knowing the trial was near its end. With that he turned to the large screen above him and arranged pictures of different faces that would be offered to the Doctor as his next regeneration.

Needless, to say the Doctor was not alright with any of the faces he saw ,"That is too old, that one to fat, too young that on is, and that one is too skinny.", he remarked with a slight tone of anger in his voice still terrified with the face they would force regeneration on him.

"You're wasting time Doctor.", he retorted to the Doctor knowing he was standing on borrowed time. "This is really the best you could do, I have never seen an incredible bunch!" the Doctor shouted back with sarcasm drooling from his words.

"Since you refuse to take the decision the decision will be taken for you.", was the last thing the Doctor heard as the Time Lords in front of him had vanished.

Opening his eyes the Doctor only saw darkness all around him. Looking everywhere, he tried to find some sort of opening to break free but saw nothing. He truly was trapped.

He could overhear in the darkness the final sentencing of the Time Lords and thought to himself, ' _Is this really it? Will I be sent into to exile, forced to fight without the capability to travel though time and space?_ '. Suddenly, another voice popped into his head, an unfamiliar one, one that he knew he listened to would cause him trouble in the long term.

' _So lay the great Doctor, forced to fight for some mere humans, and trapped on their puny planet with no escape._ ' the voice told him dripping with false sympathy. ' _Who are you, and what do you want with me?_ ', the Doctor asked back his mind on edge.

' _I am only a friend'_ the voice said back ' _A friend that doesn't want you trapped with these boring humans and instead wants you to have something greater, something more adventurous_. _All you have to do is accept my offer_. 'The voice continued now changing his tone to a more caring softer tone.

The Doctor at this moment was conflicted he knew that if he accepted this voiced offer the consequences could be possibly worse than what the Time Lords sentences him to. On the other hand knowing he would be forced to change his appearance and losing the ability to use the TARDIS, what really could happen to him that could be worse than that?

In the end, the Doctor asked the one question that was keeping him on the fence: ' _And if I accept your offer will I likewise not be able to use the TARDIS or will you allow me to keep that power?_ ', and with that waited for the response from the voice. ' _While I cannot promise you immediate usage of the TARDIS, I can promise you the ability to use it in an increased time in comparison to the ones who exiled you._ ', the voice said after a short pause.

With that the Doctor knew what choice he would take ' _Then I accept your offer_ ', the Doctor told back to the voice knowing that being forced to the exile and having the ability to use the TARDIS from him was really worse than anything this voice could do to him. He would later come back to question this choice in the future however once all was said an done.

With that the Doctors vision turned from darkness into a vortex of color his world twisting and turning around him. The very last thing he heard before completely losing himself was: ' _Wonderful! I really do hope you enjoy your new world of Equestria!'_ ,and with that the Doctor fell into a state of unconsciousness.

Inside the void, the voice now materialized into existence, putting his paw and claw together in glee, Discord was ecstatic "Finally I have found something to bring over from the other side to cause as much chaos as I can!" Discord hollered to himself. "I have big plans for you Doctor, and I can only hope that you can do half as much as I have seen you done in this universe". Discord then snapped his fingers and the void once again returned to its eternal silence

* * *

Ponyville was quiet for once, and Twilight Sparkle was happy with that fact. After having,in a short span of time, stopped Nightmare Moon from turning all Equestria into darkness, solving a crisis with her friends about tickets to the biggest event of the year, the Grand Galloping Gala, and having to face a unicorn with an ego so big that she could fill up the entirety of the Everfree Forest, Twilight believed that she deserved a break.

Today was a Saturday, and having finally caught up with her letters to Princess Celestia, Twilight could finally catch up on her newest book: _'History of Magic, Volume III'_. She sat down on her bed an opened the book gleefully returning to read about the Great Starbeard the Swirled and his advancements in the realm of magic.

Suddenly, there was rocking beneath her, using her magic to close to book she quickly jumped out of her bed and trotted down the stairs where the rocking and rumbling was growing in volume. Then the noise joined in, it was a screeching noise, much like if somepony rubbed two gears together with no oil to help it sound smooth. Twilight could only watch in awe as in the middle of her home something started to appear.

Out of thin air something was materializing inside her own home, Twilight noted to herself that there was no auras of magic surround it. She was now wondering to herself just how this thing could appear without any magic assisting it. Putting those thoughts aside, Twilight watched with further mindful eyes and the object started to solidify even further.

She noted that the object now resembled a blue box with black windows and was very tall. So tall infact she would even guess that what even was inside it would be taller than Princess Celestia. Upon further inspection, she could read out letters near the top of the box which stated "Police (Public Call) Box". _'Police Box, I have never heard of any Police force in Equestria use these types of boxes, let alone allowing these "Boxes" to teleport into random ponies homes.',_ with further inspection she found more writing on the front door of the so called _'Police Box'_.

However, before she could read it a voice came to her left which broke her concentration, "Holy Guacamoly!", the voice cried in shock, "What in Equestria is that and what is it doing in our house Twilight!" the voice continued, its tone growing more terrified with each word spoken. Turning around Twilight saw it to be her assistant/brother/helper, Spike whose little dragon body was now trembling with fear with one finger pointed at the box.

Twilight quickly galloped over to Spike as she saw the look of confusion and terror on his face as he along with her had no idea of what this box was and how it got her. Giving him a tight hug, she put two front hoofs on his face and told him "It's ok Spike, I don't think this box, or whatever it is, is here to harm us." She told him in the clear motherly voice she had used in times where he was particularly stressed out.

After calming Spike down, both Spike and Twilight continued with inspecting the box to see if there was any indication of anypony inside of it. "So now what do we do Twilight?", Spike asked while twiddling his claws, his body still shaking a little by the events that just transpired.

"Honestly Spike, I don't know what to do, for once I am at a loss of words, I mean a big blue box that just appears out of nowhere is something that even I haven't seen before" Twilight remarked back while inspecting further. She was able to read the words on the front of the box which stated that this box was a "Police Telephone", whatever that was, and was available for use for free for the public. After reading this, she finally noticed the two handles on the door and realized to herself, this is how you get in.

Twilight took her horn and directed magic on the handles and pulled the doors open, or at least she tried to pull them open. It seemed no matter how hard she tried she could not open the doors with her magic. She even tried adding her own hooves to the equation and the doors still would not budge. Turning to her left towards Spike she told him, "I think whatever this thing is, its locks, which means there should not be anything thing or anypony inside", saying with an air of calmness to try to alleviate Spike's fears.

That exact moment the door opened and something fell on top of her.

* * *

After calming down Spike again, when he saw the so called "Monster From the Box" that fell on top of her she could now clearly see just what fell on her. To her surprise it was not a pony that was inside the box but instead a griffin.

Her thoughts went back to that incident with Rainbow Dash's "Friend" Gilda and the events surrounding her leaving town. Still she put those thoughts back into her mind and told herself, just because the one griffin I happened to meet was a jerk, does not mean that all griffin are like that. With that Twilight turned back from her thoughts and on the griffin that was moved to the closest couch in the library.

With closer inspection the griffin looked very similar to Gilda, a brown body with yellow forearms and a white feathered head. However, unlike Gilda this griffin had no purple circles around his eyes and replacing those with slight bags around his eyes, showing that he was much older than Gilda was. Moving to the beak, Twilight saw that the beak was much longer and larger than Gilda further showing who ever this was, they were older than the former. Finally Twilight looked on the top of its head and saw that the feathers there looked like a darker almost grey tone.

With that however, Twilight could suddenly hear something, looking around she saw that these were not sounds but words, coming from the griffin.

"Jamie . . . Zoe . . . No stop . . .", were the only things she heard from the griffin before it returned into its slumber. From the relatively deeper tone of the voice Twilight had now realized this was most likely a male griffin, still she was wondering: _'What in the world is an adult griffin who felt out of a box doing in my home? He could be hurt or worse, dying!'_

Turning back to Spike, who was watching the griffin a short distance away, told him, "Spike can you please get a letter ready for Princess Celestia ready, also can you call in Applejack and Rainbow Dash? I need help bring our newest 'visitor' here to the hospital."

The Doctor woke up to listen to a hospital monitor. He had not remembered much other than hearing multiple voices in the background. "He came out of a box, which appeared out of nowhere, with no magic!", a female voice said, one who had carried what the Doctor could only describe as an air of intelligence. "Where ya think he came from?", another female voice injected, this one sounded more like they had an American Southern influence to it, "Oh I hope he is all right" a third extremely quiet voice near whispered in the background.

A final voice, the first male one the Doctor noticed ,injected through all of this saying" Now, now this young griffin needs his rest and I doubt with all of you here he can get some"

' _Griffin? What do you mean Griffin? I don't remember seeing anything other then humanoid faces in the Time Lord's Pictures ',_ the Doctor now thought to himself as he quickly opened his eyes to see not humans who were around his bedside, but a multitude of techy-color ponies with huge eyes and varying types of colors.

' _Oh dear'_ , the Doctor thought to himself _, 'I'm not on Earth, at least what I would imagine my Earth to be'._


	2. Introductions

Introductions

The Doctor had seen many things throughout his travels in space and time, he had tangled with the Daleks, fought back Cybermen, defeated the Krotons, and fought countless of evils in his world.

Yet this was the first time he saw sentient ponies, he would know as he spoke horse, looking at his surrounding he saw that in total there were 4 ponies in front of him all of various colors and upon closer inspection, possibly species.

On his very left was brown coated Pegasus stallion, the only one in the group he noted, who had a brown well-kept maned along chestnut tail, with a short and appeared to be wearing a doctors coat. Looking for further detail, he saw what appeared to be a red cross near his flank, _'Perhaps a way to identify their occupations?'_. The Doctor thought to himself.

Turning to look at the remaining 3 ponies in the room the first two he saw were what appeared to be a Unicorn and a Pegasus. The unicorn was purple coated, with her mane appearing to be predominately a navy blue with a pink strip seemingly going through the middle with her tail being the same pattern. Looking at the same spot of the stallion, the Doctor saw what appeared to be a large star with multiple smaller stars surrounding it _._

' _A scholar perhaps, maybe something to do with Astronomy?'_ , he thought to himself moving to the Pegasus next to her, this one was a butterscotch coated, pink maned Pegasus which a matching colored tail, whose mane seemed to cover up most of her face a. Upon closer inspection the Doctor saw that this was seemed to be on edge, possibly the one who had the very soft voice he earlier heard.

' _This is just getting more interesting by the minute.',_ Thinking to himself as he turned to look at the last pony

The last pony was a tangerine coated pony with a blond mane that was, he noted ironically, tied up into a pony tail with the same colored tail. This pony also seemed to be the only other pony wearing some piece of clothing, although in this one's case it only had a lone, worn Stetson on her head. Her mark was a pattern of three apples.

' _Maybe all the pony inhabitants of this world have a mark'_ , the Doctor wondered to himself trying to comprehend what was going on _.'These ponies all have a different mark, perhaps each pony here has a different purpose and these marks indicate such.',_ finishing his train of thought.

* * *

Finally the purple one opened her mouth and asked the first thing he could hopefully answer: "Hello there Mr. Griffin, are you feeling ok?" asked the purple on with just a bit of excitement in her voice . The Doctor knew he was going to have a long day.

Twilight Sparkle had quickly gathered the remainders of the Elements of Harmony, the first being Applejack and Rainbow Dash to help her move the griffin to the hospital. Once done she was able to begin her letter to Princess Celestia

 _ **Dear Princess Celestia,**_

 _ **It seems I cannot even get a day's rest here in this so called 'small town'. Just a few minutes ago a box materialized into my home, while it seemed normal magical teleportation, upon further inspection I realized that it used no magic when it appeared! A non-magical teleportation device would be an incredible leap for Equestrian life and I hope to receive your help in studying it. In addition to this, it seems what even it was had a passenger inside it: a griffin. Whoever this griffin was however is yet to be known as he had actually fallen on top of me completely unconscious. As such I have brought him into the Ponyville Hospital and have left Spike at the Treebiary to guard the box. I hope you will respond to this letter as quick as possible**_

 _ **Love, your Pupil, Twilight Sparkle.**_

With that now done Twilight quickly sprang into action galloping to gather the remaining Elements of Harmony to help get this griffin to the hospital.

"So what in the hay has gotten' you so worked up now Twilight?", Applejack asked as she galloped behind Twilight with the rest of the Elements in tow.

"Yea, what gives egghead? I was gonna take my afternoon nap just about now.", a very irritated Rainbow Dash followed up on as she seemed to struggle to follow the rest of the group.

"Now, now darlings, I believe Twilight has a perfectly wonderful explanation of why she would go out of our way to interrupt our Saturday afternoon", answered Rarity trying to defend the current irrational action of the town's librarian.

"Don't worry girl's, I'll explain when we get in back to the Treebiary.", Twilight hastily told back wanting to help Ponyville's newest visitor.

Opening up the Treebiary, the girl now saw what had riled up Twilight so much, first of all there was what seemed to be a blue box in the middle of the Treebiary, and secondly on a nearby couch there was a griffin that none of them recognized before.

"What in Equestria is that?", Dash nearly yelled, "And how in the hay did in get in there without breaking anything?" she followed up now realizing the object was to big to enter through any normal means.

"Yeah and what the heck is a griffin doing on your couch? Is he a big meany like Gilda was? Do we have to throw him a surprise party as well?", Pinkie Pie interjected almost glaring at the unconscious griffin, her recent memory's about Gilda coming back to mind.

"Girls, girls just calm down," Twilight pleaded as she tried to keep the questioning to the minimum. "This box just appeared out of nowhere, Rainbow Dash, and to answer your question Pinkie Pie: he has been unconscious this entire time. I don't know if he's like her or now, but right now he needs our help."

"Now, Applejack, Fluttershy can you help me move him to the hospital?", Twilight asked with confidence voice betrayed by her own fear and excitement. "The rest of you girls can you guard the box with Spike?, Please he's still a bit on edge and I believe with you girls around he'll be able to calm down more."

"Okie Dokie Lokie, but if that griffin turns out to be like Glida, I'll have another surprise party ready!", Pinkie Pie told her while gathering Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike to the kitchen.

* * *

"So you say, that he just fell out from a box? Which appeared out of nowhere?", Doctor Good asked Twilight.

"Yes, he came out of a box which came out of nowhere, with no trace of magic! In addition to this he has been like this ever since he came out of it, he is alright isn't he?" Twilight responded to him hoping that Doctor Good could give an update on his status.

"It's alright Miss Sparkle, this griffin you brought is not in a coma or anything of the sort. If anything I would just say that is only suffering from some minor head trauma.", Doctor Good told her trying to placate the anxious unicorn. "Now, now this young griffin needs his rest and I doubt with all of you here he can get some.", continuing to speak trying to get the mares out of the room so his patient could rest.

Twilight Sparkle was still deep in thought when she saw the first signs of movement in the sleeping griffin. The next time she had looked up to him he seemed to be wide away. His now visible blue eyes seemed to hold a mixture of confusion, fear and intrigue all bundled up into one. She quickly blurted out the first thing she could say " Hello there Mr. Griffin, are you feeling ok?."

The griffin seemed to take a double turn with that question, his head seemed to twist and turn like he was inspecting the world for the very first time. Finally, he opened his mouth," Right now, ok would be a relative term, can someone tell me where I am and how I got here?", his voice now completely understandable, appeared to be one from an older gentlegriff.

"You are in the Ponyville Hospital, my friends and I brought you here after you came out of that box you were in, by the way what your name is? I never got to ask you that with you being unconscious this entire time.", Twilight answered and asked him back.

With that the griffin paused, his face going deep into thought as if he couldn't adequate answer the question. Finally, after what seemed to be a few minutes he responded with "I'm Doctor Smith, Eaglesmith, although you can just call me the Doctor for sort."

"Now, please can you hand me a mirror? It seems I can't remember anything that has happened to me.", he continued with, having each word sound more and more distant than the last.

"Here you go Doctor", said Doctor Good handing the now named Doctor a small mirror with his magic, "Now please can you mares allow him to rest? I believe he could use some.", Doctor Good finished now trying to shoo the mares outside the room.

Before, he could finish the Doctor asked "By the way, what is your name?"

"It's Twilight, Twilight Sparkle, and these two mares beside me are Fluttershy and Applejack, now rest Doctor, we will be able to talk to you later.", with that Twilight along with Fluttershy and Applejack left the room leaving the Doctor alone with only his thoughts and Doctor Good with him.

The Doctor currently was confused, more confused than he had ever been before. Having seen himself he could confirm he was a griffin. A long yellow beak, blue eyes and wavy almost curly light grey feathers lay on his head as he scanned his new appearance. 'Goodness, I really have gotten myself into trouble now, first I'm exiled and now I don't even know where I am.', he thought to himself.

He knew this was not the Earth he had been to before. Did the voice he heard lie to him, did it instead bring him into a world even worse than Earth? Then he remember the horrors that ahd plagued Earth, from Daleks invading to, a Cyberman plot, all the way to a Yeti attack the Earth had seen so many attack from the past present and future, the Doctor realized that he could not at the moment fully judge the situation he was in.

'I guess I shall sleep now and in the morning try to find out where I am and how I got here.', were his last thoughts as the Doctor fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Noteworthy enjoyed Astrology and Metrology, even though his passion was for writing music; he always held a place in his heart for watching the stars and studying the sky. To see the multitude of stars up in the night's sky was a pleasure for him and tonight was no exception.

Still, he had wondered to himself why there was a meteor shower tonight. He had not remembered that any meteor showers would occur today, heck the guide did not indicate special events happening for the new couple months. This however did not discourage his star watching, if anything he enjoyed a nice surprise here and there.

Looking though his telescope he could see the shower getting closer, to close, suddenly he could see that a cluster of them had broken off. The ones that broke off were now aiming to hit Ponyville!

He tracked them with his telescope, hoping to see if there was any deviation to their movement, he could only hope that they would not hit Ponyville directly. The small town was still recovering from the Nightmare Moon incident and only wanted some peace and quiet.

It seemed luck was on his side as the cluster and further split up and he watched as the closest meteor clusters landed was at the edge of Everfree Forest and Sweet Apple Acres. Noteworthy was curious now however, how in Celestia did anything get though the atmosphere no less a group of meteors. He had read in a meteorology guide that there was only a one in a million and chance anything could survive entering the atmosphere. Along with that the chance of anything being larger than a small rock, which each one of the meteors were, landing was even larger.

His curiosity getting the best of him, Noteworthy quickly packed his telescope back into its case and got a lantern ready: he wanted to find out what was inside that meteor.

The walk to the crash site was a short one, Noteworthy could easily see where the meteor had landed as there were skid marks that gradually got bigger the closer he came. Carefully holding the lantern in his right hoof he could see that the meteor was faintly glowing.

Having reached the location of the crash, Noteworthy placed down his lantern. He could see the meteor fully; it was about as big as about half a cart, round and smooth as a beach ball, and seemed to have an unearthly glow surrounding it. 'Not surprising as it isn't even from Terra itself.' Noteworthy thought to himself as he moved around the meteor trying to spot anything out of the ordinary.

Suddenly, a bright flash entered Noteworthy's eyes and blinded him; quickly he scrambled back to regain his vision. The next thing he saw was haunting: out of nowhere a carbon copy of him had appeared right in front of him. The eyes were the most frightening thing about his double, those lifeless plastic like eyes, these eyes would be the very last thing he saw before his world went dark.


	3. Escape

Escape

The sound of a rooster and a quiet trotting sound were the first things the Doctor woke up to, opening his eyes it seemed that what had happened to him yesterday could now for certain not be classified as a dream.

Looking down at what he assumed were his new arms, the Doctor knew what the first thing he was going to do was try to get out of this bed, he had to get back to the TARDIS after all and figure out what was going on.

The Doctor then used all the strength he had and rolled of his bed: and then promptly landed on his back.

' _Great Rassilon, that was embarrassing.'_ , he thought to himself as he rolled back on to his stomach, this was the moment he realized, how in Gallifery would he get up?

Thinking back to his time in the Land of Fiction, he realized this would be another puzzle he would have to solve, how would he move now here after he was a Griffin.

Remembering the stories, he was told as a child, Griffins were quadrupedal creatures, as such he tried to stand using all four of his limbs.

While that worked the Doctor felt off kilter, as if center of balance was all off, next he tried to stand on his back two "legs", while this felt a bit uneven and difficult at first, he finally felt that he could get somewhere.

It was just then he realized that the trotting sound he had heard when he woke up was right at his doorstep.

Twilight Sparkle was excited for today, not only did she finish all her friendship lessons for the week, but she also got to see a meteor shower last night!

She was always fascinated by the stars and space at a young age, being one of the things she did as a young filly with her parents and older brother, and when she saw that a meteor shower was scheduled to happen, she knew she just had to go and watch it.

She still couldn't believe how close it came to Ponyville, in fact if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn she saw a couple of the meteors crash right near Sweet Apple Acres.

Putting those thoughts to the back of her head, Twilight trotted down stairs to the kitchen, she didn't want to wake up Spike this morning, she remember last night how she "requested" him to help her document the meteor shower and how exhausted he looked by the end of the shower.

Just because she wasn't much of a cook didn't mean that she couldn't fend for herself, what was the worst that she could do?

The Doctor was conflicted, on one hand part of his mind wanted to stay where he was and talk with the soon to be entering pony, he knew that these ponies from what he saw seemed to be quite nice and peaceful folk and he wouldn't want to shatter that trust by trying to escape a hospital they so generously put him in.

On the other hand, the Doctor knew from his travels that there was always more than meets the eye to anyone and everyone. From his first experience to the Dalek, to many encounters with human, to the very recent encounter with his own kind, he knew there was a darker side to everything, these ponies were no exception.

In the little time he had, the Doctor decided that the second option, even though it was the less friendly, he knew information about what was going on was more important that introducing himself; even if it hurt him to do so.

Quickly look at his surroundings, he saw that the room was clear of most things, with simple white painted walls, a small table to the left and a window that he could fit through on his right!

Moving as fast as he could with his new limbs the Doctor looked out with abject horror on his face: they had put him on the second floor!

The ground below him looked to be at least fifteen feet and he wasn't too keen to take his chances jumping down in the state he was in.

As the trotting got ever so closer the Doctor realized there was a place for him to hide right under him, looking under his bed he was relieved to see that with a little bit of fidgeting that he could fit underneath his bed.

It seemed luck was on his side with him just getting himself underneath the bed just as the door seemed to open, he could hear the door open and saw some white hooves trot right next to his head.

A feminine voice spoke up as soon as it entered the room, "Oh Celestia! Doctor Good is not going to be happy to see that a patient gone missing, I better get some of the other nurses to find where that griffon went.", and with that the Doctor could see the white hooves quickly trot out the room.

With a sigh of relief, he wiggled back out of the bed and planned his escape, as fast as he could he walked to the door and slowly peaked his head out.

Looking left and right, thankfully he could see no one except the tail end of the white coated mare who entered his room earlier, looking back to his right he could see what appeared to be an opening which appeared to look like stairs to him.

Hugging the wall next to him, he walked towards the stairs as fast as his new limbs could carry him, he swiftly entered the stairway and just as swiftly started to tumble down.

While the fall towards the middle platform didn't hurt that much, the Doctor knew the impact he made on the hard wood floor would attract attention.

Even now he could over hear various voices coming from both sides of the stairway questioning what the noise was.

Stumbling back upwards he once again continued advancing down the stairs, luckily enough for him he didn't trip again.

Once the Doctor reached the first floor, he noted there was a good part and a bad part about taking the stairs.

The good thing was the entrance the hospital was right in front of him, the bad part was that he had walked almost straight dab into Doctor Good.

The Doctor could see an appearance of shock on the unicorn's face as he blurted out to him, "What are you doing out of your bed? You're not suppose to be up yet!", and with that question the Doctor, as soft as he could, forcefully pushed the confused unicorn out of his way and made a sprint towards the entrance.

He could hear the voice of the unicorn behind him and the rapid trotting of hooves behind him as he burst out of the hospital door and saw not much of anything.

It seemed that the only things really outside the hospital was a dirt road in front of him, the outskirts of some woods to his left, and towards his right be some pony sized carts painted white with red crosses on them.

Looking back behind him he could see the worried look on Doctor Good's face and following him what appeared to be a gaggle of nurses.

The Doctor knew his options were limited, he doubted he could out run all the ponies after him, yet after the stunt he just pulled, the chance of getting out of that hospital to find the TARDIS seemed slim.

It was when they group of ponies were almost at him, he over heard Doctor Good say an option he didn't even think of yet, "Wait Mr. Griffon,", Doctor Good said in a tired tone, "We haven't even checked if your wings are fine for flight.".

' _Wings,'_ ,the Doctor mentally thought to himself, ' _Goodness, I've been turned into a creature I've met before and I forgot one of the most obvious features.'_ , he continued to say in his mind as he felt wanting to slap himself for forgetting something so obvious.

Still, the Doctor knew it would be a risky gambit, he hadn't piloted a flying machine other than the TARDIS, much less himself before, he knew however that it was the only way he could get out of this situation at hand.

Going in his mind he Doctor tried to feel for the new appendages on his back, he could feel muscle and bone and such, if anything it felt like another arm or leg, another extension of himself.

With the little time he had left, the Doctor opened his eyes to look for somewhere to go, looking to his right he reluctantly unfurled his wings and took off flapping his wings as hard as he could to try to reach the forest, only to stumble back down to the ground.

Getting back up as fast as he could the Doctor looked back and saw the gang of ponies not even ten feet behind him and with another push of his wings pushed himself airborne and this time instead of forcing his wings as hard as he could he tried to glide, it worked much better and with that the Doctor found himself gliding into a forest unknown.

The first thing the Doctor realized about being able to fly was how excited and free he felt. He felt that he was in the TARDIS again, that he could choose his own fate, that the Time Lords judgements were washing off him. The second thing the Doctor realized though was a much more pressing issue: he had now realized that he didn't know how to land.

Panic started to overcome the Doctor before he realized that it couldn't have been much different from flying the TARDIS right? Racking his brain, he remembered how pilot the TARDIS, and he saw he was doing well, right until he flew into a tree.

Once again, the Doctor felt himself in a bed caused by actions, he had done to himself, the irony that if he hadn't run from the hospital that none of this would be happening didn't escape him. Without opening his eyes, the Doctor smelled the room he was in now, unlike the cold sterile smell of the hospital he was in, this room smelled like spice and nature much like his home, the home he had left behind.

"Um, are you ok Doctor? I'm not sure what your doing outside of the hospital already but I really hope your alright.", A meek voice spoke up interrupting his thoughts, he opened his eyes and saw that the voice came from none other than Fluttershy, one of the ponies who he had met the day prior.

Looking at her he could see that concern had muddled her face and she appeared to be holding white rag in one of her hooves, look around the room he could see he was in what he guessed was Fluttershy's home, a cottage covered in birdhouses, mouse holes and had an overall feeling of true hospitality to the Doctor.

Trying to get up, the Doctor quickly realized why Fluttershy had a rag in her hooves, his head felt like he had a headbutting contest with a Dalek, and he lost. As fast as he tried to get up, his head fell back down, and he heard a sharp yelp from Fluttershy.

"Oh, please be careful!", she said in a voice not unlike a nurse as he moved towards him putting the rag on his forehead, "You have a nasty bump on your head, and you really shouldn't be moving much right now.", she continued as she left the damp rag on his head, a cool sensation washed over his head as he slowly rose up his head to face her.

"Thank you for helping me," The Doctor told her in a raspy voice that he couldn't believe was his," I'm sorry if I've interrupted what ever you were doing Ms. Fluttershy, I really hope I haven't been a bother to you.".

"It's alright, Doctor, I just want to ask you again,", taking the wet rag off his forehead, putting it on a nightstand, "What are you are doing out of the hospital so early, I could have sworn that Doctor Good said that you were only checked in yesterday."

The Doctor was stifled with that question, it seemed that this Pegasus was a lot more intuitive than he realized, the next few seconds spent was one thick silence as Fluttershy waited for his response.

After what felt like an eternity for the Doctor, a soft chuckle came from the deep of his throat, for the first time since he woke up in that hospital bed he had just realized the near insanity of his new situation. Here he was a five-hundred-year-old Time Lord turned now into an apparent Griffon, who now had to had to explain to a talking Pegasus why he was out of a hospital that one of said talking Pegasus's friends checked him into.

Truly, next to the world of fiction, this was most likely the weirdest adventure that he had gotten himself into, seeing that Fluttershy's face had tilted to the side, possibly in concern, the Doctor decided to answer her question.

"That is correct Miss Fluttershy, however", his voice stuttered for a second, "I am a much faster healer than he expected and thus, he let me go today.", finishing his remark hoping that she would take his excuse.

Fluttershy surprisingly did not bat an eye at his answer and instead just asked another question in her demure voice, "Well then if so, then why did I find you crashed into a tree with your wings twitching about like you've never used them in your life?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I never liked flying to begin with because of my youth and I never really did much of it because of that?", he responded trying to forget that ever happened to him in the first place.

With that response, he saw Fluttershy's eyes dilate just a tad as her head moved down just a little. Something like that happen to her, he wondered as she quickly returned up to face him again.

"I do, I just hope you can improve over time", Her face still not completely looking at his." Still, I'm happy your fine, now that's out of the question, what are you doing out here, you can also drop the Miss, just call me Fluttershy."

"Well then Fluttershy, currently I am trying to find out how to get back to my home, it's a tall blue box and has the words Police Box written near the top."

"Oh, that's all the way in Twilight's Library on the other side of town, your pretty bad at directions if you got all he way here", she told him.

"Well, I am sorry about that, I still don't really know much of the lay of the town, is there any way for you and I to get to their without bring to much attention to ourselves?", his mind now racing for ways to make it to the center of town undetected.

With that question Fluttershy walked to a cabinet to his left and opened it taking out a large brown cloak. Handing it to him, she told him, "We can leave at nightfall, I suggest you stay and rest until then."

He could tell from the tone of her voice that either rest of the town was averse to griffons or something had recently happened to her relating to one. "Is something wrong, did a bad event relating to griffons happen in town or.", his voice becoming softer," Something relating to you?"

The Doctor could see Fluttershy's ears spike up with that question," Let's just say the last griffon who came to Ponyville wasn't the most", her voice stopped trying to find the right word," amiable one I've met in my life."

"Then why are you so willing to help me then, not only a near complete stranger but also a griffon.", the Doctor asked back with genuine questioning in his tone.

"Its simple, you seem like the type that are nicer than they appear as", walking to the door of the room," Now please rest, nightfall is only a few hours away", and with that softly walked out closing the door softy behind herself.

The Doctor was now left in a bed with nothing more than a cloak and a lot more questions than he had answers to.


End file.
